


Get Cool

by gardenrose



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, bang chan is a soccer player, chatfic!, everyone has a crush on chan besides felix and woojin, i tried to make their majors different than the usual ones i see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenrose/pseuds/gardenrose
Summary: mousewoojin hyunghyungcan you put a spoon in the microwave… asking for a friendchikinhow am i supposed to knowfine&dandi@minhohyungdont put a metal spoon in the microwave you dumbasssweatyi think how everyone thinks woojin hyung is the smart oneincluding usbut he’s reallyreallynot





	1. the one where they meet chan

**Author's Note:**

> woojin: chikin  
> chan: rubberducky  
> minho: mouse  
> changbin: vforveryugly  
> hyunjin: sweaty  
> jisung: olderthanlix<3  
> felix: ihatesungie<3  
> seungmin: fine&dandi  
> jeongin: mushroom

**GC (8 members): woojin can we please buy one of those big backyard pools please im begging you i wanna be a middle-aged white father with two kids and an average looking wife jeongin can be the kids you can be the wi**

 

**6:12am**

 

**ihatesungie <3**

hey guys

guys

guys

 

**chikin**

felix istg why are u in the chat so early

 

**mouse**

woojin hyung

hyung

can you put a spoon in the microwave

… asking for a friend

 

**chikin**

how am i supposed to know

 

**fine &dandi**

@minhohyung

dont put a metal spoon in the microwave you dumbass

 

**sweaty**

i think how everyone thinks woojin hyung is the smart one

including us

but he’s really

really

not

 

**vforveryugly**

it is far too early for this shit

why is everyone awake

 

**mouse**

its felix’s fault

 

**ihatesungie <3**

yeah cause i was trying to tell u all something !!!!!! :((((

 

**mouse**

oh right sorry mate

 

**ihatesungie <3**

hEY

only australians can use that word

kys

 

**mouse**

u woke me an hour before my alarm goes off i can say whatever i want

 

**ihatesungie <3**

,,,,,,,

valid

anyways !

my cousin is coming back tomorrow !

 

**chikin**

where did he go

………

dont do it

 

**sweaty**

where did you come from

 

**mushroom**

where did you go

 

**ihatesungie <3**

where did you come from

 

**olderthanlix <3**

cotton eyed joe

 

**vforveryugly**

felix i blame u

 

**ihatesungie <3**

okay hyung

anyways !

he was in australia cause he was doing soccer training there for the past 2 years

i miss him :(((((

do u guys wanna see a photo ?

 

**mushroom**

obvioulsy

gotta see if hes as ugly as u are

 

**ihatesungie <3**

chan is very pretty ! shut up jeongin !

 

**mouse**

awww look at him defending his cousin

 

**ihatesungie <3**

****

this was five months ago when i flew out for his birthday !!!

 

**vforveryugly**

u guys look so happy wtf

 

**mouse**

omg cute boy

 

**mushroom**

omg pretty boy

 

**chikin**

thats the cutest photo ive ever seen

 

**sweaty**

eukcnerufgohwiac what the fUCK

 

**olderthanlix <3**

oooooohhhhh

hyunjin likes that

 

**ihatesungie <3**

oooooohohoho

this is chan four years ago when he was playing for korea’s under 20 soccer team @hyunjin

i screenshotted that photo off youtube ngl

this is just him being a happy little bean

this is a photo he sent me when he was doing some modelling @hyunjin

 

**fine &dandi**

he did modelling?

 

**ihatesungie <3**

yup !! both here and in australia !! i told u he was pretty !!

 

**sweaty**

stop

please

he’s,,,,,,,,

so pretty

 

**mouse**

AHAHHAHHAHA

 

**mushroom**

lix lix lix

add him to the gc

 

**sweaty**

nO

I WONT BE ABLE TO HANDLE IT

 

**mushroom**

believe me

i know

 

**chikin**

wait why is he coming back?

 

**ihatesungie <3**

he got asked to try out for korea’s olympic team !!!! plus he wants to finish uni here apparentely

and he misses me :)))))

**_ihatesungie <3 sent 3 screenshots_ **

 

> **rubberducky**
> 
> lixxie
> 
>  
> 
> **ihatesungie <3**
> 
> channie hyung
> 
>  
> 
> **rubberducky**
> 
> omg dont thats so weird
> 
>  
> 
> **ihatesungie <3**
> 
> but ur my hyung !!! ;)
> 
>  
> 
> **rubberducky**
> 
> -_-
> 
> anyways i have good news!!
> 
> im coming back to korea!!
> 
> they asked me to try out for the olympic team and offered me a full scholarship  at SNU!!
> 
> and they have a really good a really good chemistry program there
> 
> plus i miss u
> 
> like a lot
> 
> so im coming back!!
> 
>  
> 
> **ihatesungie <3**
> 
> HYUNG WHAT
> 
> ARE YOU JOKING
> 
> YOUD BETTER NOT BE JOKING
> 
>  
> 
> **rubberducky**
> 
> im not joking fee i promise!!
> 
>  
> 
> **ihatesungie <3**
> 
> AAAAHHHHHH HYUNG
> 
> IM GONNA INTRODUCE YOU TO ALL MY FRIENDS
> 
> IM CRYING I MISS YUOU SO MUCH

so yeah i miss him a lot

 

**vforveryugly**

im not tearing up what

 

**chikin**

sure like i believe that

how can u not be crying after reading that

 

**ihatesungie <3**

i love him so much

his family moved to korea from australia before mine did and he taught me korean and everything i needed to know

and introduced me to all his friends

which is how i know jeongguk hyung and taehyung hyung and bambam hyung and jihyo noona

and he has always been there for me even when he was in a different country

he’d always find time to call or text me and he always remembers my birthday

:((((((

 

**mouse**

i wasnt crying before but i sure am now

 

**mushroom**

add him

add him

add him

add him

add him

add him

 

**olderthanlix <3**

hell yeah do it i wanna see hyunjin suffer

 

**mouse**

add him i wanna talk to the cute boy

 

**ihatesungie <3**

omg really ? you guys wont mind ?

 

**chikin**

of course not lix-ah

he’s important to u

 

**fine &dandi**

yeah lix

ill even be nice

until he does something to warrant me being mean to him

 

**ihatesungie <3**

u guys !! i love u all

real talk

u all go tme through not having channie hyung here

 

**olderthanlix <3**

shut the fuc up and add your cousin before i start bawling u jerk

 

**ihatesungie <3**

<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3

 

**_ihatesungie <3 _ ** _added_ **_rubberducky_ ** _to the chat!_

 

**rubberducky**

felix what

what

what is this

 

**ihatesungie <3**

all my best friends hyung !! introduce urself !!

wait i’ll start

hi my name is lee felix i’m 20 i’m at SNU on a dance scholarship and study nursing

 

**rubberducky**

,,,,,,

suspicious

doesn’t everyone already know you??

but alright

hi…. everyone??

 

**ihatesungie <3**

that works hyungie

 

**rubberducky**

okay cool

hi everyone!! my name is bang chan!!  
i’m lixie’s older cousin (i’m 23)

and uhhhhh i play soccer ig?? oh and i’m going to study chemistry at SNU!!

 

**olderthanlix <3**

hi chan hyung! im han jisung

im a day older than felix (HAH)

i dont play any sports and i study nursing at SNU!

 

**chikin**

hey im kim woojin and we’re the same age

i do kendo and study law at SNU

fried chicken is my favourite food

 

**mouse**

hiiii i’m lee minho! i’m 22

i’m at SNU on a dance scholarship and study veterinary medicine

 

**mushroom**

hi hyung!

my name is yang jeongin and i’m 19!

i’m the maknae -_-

i study education at SNU!1

 

**vforveryugly**

yo i’m seo changbin i’m the same age as minho

i take engineering at SNU

 

**fine &dandi**

i’m kim seungmin! i’m the same age as jisung and felix

i take human ecology at SNU!

 

**sweaty**

hihihi i’m hwang hyunjin! i’m the same age as felix and jisung and seungmin

i’m at SNU on a dance scholarship like minho hyung and lix and study engineering

 

**rubberducky**

omg so many people

lix i’m proud of you

 

**ihatesungie <3**

stfu hyung

i cant believe i ever missed yhoui

wAIT NO

DONT DO IT

PLEASE

 

**sweaty**

yhoui

 

**mushroom**

yhoui

 

**mouse**

yhoui

 

**chikin**

yhoui

 

**fine &dandi**

yhoui

 

**rubberducky**

yhoui

 

**olderthanlix <3**

yhoui

 

**vforverugly**

yhoui

 

**ihatesungie <3**

sigh

to think i thought introducing u all was a good idea

 

**rubberducky**

but feeeee i like your friends already!!  


 

**ihatesungie <3**

u like them cause they roasted me within 30 seconds of meeting you

 

**rubberducky**

well

yeah

 

**mushroom**

chan hyung?

 

**rubberducky**

thats gona take some gettung used to

what’s up??

 

**mushroom**

should we send pictures of our faces just so u know what we all look like

 

**rubberducky**

omg i would love that!! i can send a pic too if you want!!

 

**sweaty**

yES PLEaSE

 

**mouse**

oh my god he just did that -

 

**rubberducky**

okay hyunjin!!

 

**mushroom**

ill start!

sorry im still in my pajamas cause a certain SOMEONE woke me up

cough felix cough

 

**rubberducky**

no its okay!! jeongin youre so cute!!

and the BRACES

 

**mouse**

omg im next chan hyung you’d better compliment me

okay wait i dont have any not weird selcas lix can you send a cute picture of me

 

**ihatesungie <3**

 

**mouse**

omg what a plug

when even was that

 

**ihatesungie <3**

dance showcase last month

 

**rubberducky**

minho you’re so PRETTY

 

**mouse**

exactly the reaction i was looking for

 

**vforveryugly**

warning

my chat name is very misleading

 

**rubberducky**

holy shit yes it is!! honestly i was totally prepared to roast you but you caught me off guard

 

**vforveryugly**

hell yeah

 

**chikin**

****

please ignore my fingers

 

**rubberducky**

uhhh woojin?? can i ask a question??

what the FUCK you look so good!!

 

**olderthanlix <3**

omg i’m ready

 

**rubberducky**

jisung i love your hair so much

 

**fine &dandi**

 

**rubberducky**

seungmin you look so CUTE teach me ur ways

 

**fine &dandi**

i like u

 

**rubberducky**

thank u??

 

**ihatesungie <3**

omg i want in

 

**rubberducky**

CUZ!!!!!

seeing ur face makes me miss u more

luckily my plane departs in 20 minutes!!

 

**ihatesungie <3**

OHMYGOD

 

**sweaty**

is it my turn……..?

 

**rubberducky**

yes hyunjin!!

 

**sweaty**

omg u remembered my name

uh

anyway

 

**rubberducky**

,,,,,,,,,

holy shit hyunjin you look so pretty!!

 

**sweaty**

ziugcxyusoehf thank you hyung

its your turn!!

 

**rubberducky**

okay!!  
its gonna be an old one cause i’m sitting on a plane and my face is so swollen

wait

i have to turn off my phone!! fee can u send a pic for me??

bye guys!! it was really nice to meet u all i’ll text more when i land!!

 

**sweaty**

have a safe flight!

 

**mushroom**

^

 

**mouse**

^^

 

**olderthanlix <3**

^^^

 

**chikin**

^^^^

 

**vforveryugly**

^^^^^

 

**fine &dandi**

^^^^^^

 

**ihatesungie <3**

^^^^^^^

do we really need another pic of chan

 

**olderthanlix <3**

yes i wanna watch hyunjin’s reaction again

 

**sweaty**

why do u hate me

 

**ihatesungie <3**

i got u bro ;)

 

**sweaty**

thanks man

 

**ihatesungie <3**

nope not u was talking to sung

 

**sweaty**

aweufgbaulwu erygeubwajebg f whattheFUCKISTHAt


	2. the one where alarms are set and only one is followed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woojin: chikin  
> chan: rubberducky, olympichopeful  
> minho: mouse  
> changbin: vforveryugly  
> hyunjin: sweaty  
> jisung: olderthanlix<3  
> felix: ihatesungie<3  
> seungmin: fine&dandi  
> jeongin: mushroom  
> taehyung: whewillthedisrespectend  
> jeongguk: sorryhyungbutnever  
> bambam: thaiboy  
> jihyo: jihyoyoyoyoyo

**GC (5 members): christopher bang you bITcH did you really think you could get away with this well you thought wrong you thought very wrong i am liVID**

 

**3:23am**

 

**whenwillthedisrespectend**

bang chan

just when were you planning on telling us your cute little ass is coming back to korea

i had to find out from felix today

and as cute as he is

i am

not

impressed

 

**sorryhyungbutnever**

hyung

tae hyung

why are u yelling at chan at 3 in the morning i thought we agreed to do this tomorrow

 

**whenwillthedisrespectend**

sorry gukkie but chan’s plane left at 7 this morning and it takes about 20 hours and 11 minutes to fly from australia to toronto

i checked and set an alarm cause im really mad at him :((((

 

**thaiboy**

i agree hyung

he didnt even tell me

 

**jihyoyoyoyoyo**

he told me

 

**thaiboy**

what the FUCK

BANG CHAN

i will kick your tiny ass

 

**olympichopeful**

with what muscles

uh

oh wait

sorry taehyungie hyung and jeonggukkie i thought i told you??  
oh and bam too ig

 

**thaiboy**

i hate u so much

i cant believe you told jihyo before me

 

**olympichopeful**

um obviously?? jihyo’s my favourite

 

**jihyoyoyoyoyo**

<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3

 

**olympichopeful**

<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3

 

**whenwillthedisrespectend**

honestly chan ah

you have hurt my heart

you couldn’t even tell the captain of the soccer team you’re gonna be playing for?????

shot

through the heart

hold me gukkie

 

**sorryhyungbutnever**

i got u tae

 

**olympichopeful**

omg hyung!! you’re the captain??

that’s so amazing you deserve it so hard

aahh now i’m extra hyped to come back!!

 

**whenwillthedisrespectend**

aww chan you make me blushhhh

yeah i made captain somehow

idek how i’m gonna manage it i’m so busy with nursing classes

and like

i have to run practices and organize fundraisers and esiufheb

 

**jihyoyoyoyoyo**

i can help u with organizing the fundraisers oppa

i am the manager after all

 

**whenwillthedisrespectend**

gasp!!

i forgot about that

jihyo………………..

my saviour…………….

 

**sorryhyungbutnever**

-_-

 

**whenwillthedisrespectend**

anyways

chan

im still mad at u but have a safe flight back and try that canadian coffee place for me its like all over instagram

 

**olympichopeful**

tim hortons??

 

**whenwillthedisrespectend**

thats the bitch

anyways

good night

 

**sorryhyungbutnever**

why am i dating him again

 

**thaiboy**

idk it was ur decision

 

**jihyoyoyoyoyo**

its cause he’s hot

 

**olympichopeful**

jihyo omg!!  


**jihyoyoyoyoyo**

what

its true

jeongguk agrees

 

**sorryhyungbutnever**

,,,,,,,,,,,

i

i do

i really do

 

**thaiboy**

gag

 

**GC (2 members): bananananananannana boat**

 

**3:45am**

 

**rubberducky**

hey lixie just wanted to let you know that i landed in canada safely!!

 

**5:30am**

 

**rubberducky**

okay lix my plane to seoul is boarding!! i’ll see u in about 13 hours and 15 minutes <3

remember to text me when u get to the airport okay?? my plane should land at about 6:45pm

please don’t forget me at the airport i will never forgive u i am tired and hungry and getting more annoyed by this stupid baby sitting behind me by the second nd if u forget me i will hate u forever

anyways

i love you!!

 

**GC (9 members): hey guys chan is going to be in south korea today i said hey guys chan is going to be back in south korea today i said HEY GUYS CHAN IS GOING TO BE BACK IN SOUTH KOREA TODAY I SAID HEY GUYS CHAN IS GOI**

 

**11:03 am**

 

**ihatesungie <3**

T-MINUS SEVEN HOURS TILL I SEE CHAN

LOOK AT THESE CUTE MESSAGES HE SENT ME WHILE HE WAS IN CANADA

**_ihatesungie <3 sent 1 screenshot!_ **

 

> **3:45am**
> 
>  
> 
> **rubberducky**
> 
> hey lixie just wanted to let you know that i landed in canada safely!!
> 
>  
> 
> **5:30am**
> 
>  
> 
> **rubberducky**
> 
> okay lix my plane to seoul is boarding!! i’ll see u in about 13 hours and 15 minutes <3
> 
> remember to text me when u get to the airport okay?? my plane should land at about 6:45pm
> 
> please don’t forget me at the airport i will never forgive u i am tired and hungry and getting more annoyed by this stupid baby sitting behind me by the second nd if u forget me i will hate u forever
> 
> anyways
> 
> i love you!!

I LOVE HIM SO MUUUUCH KUSBFSAKZXYSM

HE WAS OBVIOUSLY SO TIRED :((((((

 

**chikin**

honestly

he sound smorrev iolent then i thought he was gonna be

…..

don’t u guys dare

 

**ihatesungie <3**

sound smorrev iolent

 

**mushroom**

sound smorrev iolent

 

**vforveryugly**

sound smorrev iolent

 

**sweaty**

sound smorrev iolent

 

**fine &dandi**

sound smorrev iolent

 

**mouse**

sound smorrev iolent

but woojin

a violent man is a cute man

 

**chikin**

w

what

just

what

 

**sweaty**

yeah woojin

 

**vforveryugly**

i dated this aggresive guy once

then i dumped him

 

**fine &dandi**

…………..

thats it?????

 

**vforveryugly**

yup

 

**fine &dandi**

ur input is useless

 

**vforveryugly**

<3

 

**1:57pm**

 

**ihatesungie <3**

T-MINUS FOUR HOURS

guys help me im really worried

 

**olderthanlix <3**

what why?

 

**ihatesungie <3**

…….. what if chan realizes he liked it better in australia cause i wasnt there and goes back

 

**oldethanlix <3**

aw lixie

from what youve told us about chan i can tell hes definitely not like that

he loves u so much!!!!!

 

**mouse**

exactly

why would he make such a big deal about coming back to stay with u if he wasnt excited and loved u a lot?

 

**sweaty**

and why would he make such an effort to remember all the important events in ur life and make time for u??

 

**mushroom**

stop being stupid felix hyung

 

**ihatesungie <3**

aahhh,,,,,,

youre all right

thanks guys

 

**vforveryugly**

anytime

 

**mouse**

YOU DIDN’T DO ANYTHING

 

**5:01pm**

 

**ihatesungie <3**

okay im so excited that i tired myself out

im gonna set an alarm for an hour but i need u guys to make sure i wake up this is IMPORTANT

I HAVE TO PICK CHAN UP FROM THE AIRPORT

jeongin i am putting my fate in your hands

 

**mushroom**

yikes

 

**fine &dandi**

u definitely should

not

do that

 

**mouse**

felix????

felix???

oh great we lost him

 

**sweaty**

eh

hell pull through

hopefully

anyways

changbin hyung

 

**vforveryugly**

what do u want

 

**sweaty**

,,,,,,,,,

do u still hve all ur assignments from park’s class last yer

 

**vforveryugly**

….. yes

do u want?

 

 **sweaty** **  
** yes

 

**vforveryugly**

for how much

 

**sweaty**

,,,,,,,,,,

15 000

 

**fine &dandi**

dont do it changbin hyung

 

**vforveryugly**

lemme ask my bank account

bank account says yes

 

**fine &dandi**

damn it hyung

i m disappointed

 

**vforveryugly**

sorry bro

but i gotta support my caffine addiction somehow

 

**fine &dandi**

ur gonna get like

3 coffees from that

2 if u go to starbucks and orders smalls

 

**vforveryugly**

excuse me

they are called

TALLs

not

SMALLs

ugh

 

**fine &dandi**

://////

 

**sweaty**

omg

omgwait

did u say yes

i was NOT expectin g that to happen

jeongin look at what ive accomplished!!!!!

 

**mushroom**

claps

 

**chikin**

hyunjin

 

**sweaty**

oh no

yes father

 

**chikin**

do ur own homework

 

**sweaty**

but

 

**chikin**

no

 

**sweaty**

but

why would i do my assignments when i could pay changbin exactly 15 000 won to copy his old assignments

nd i could see what NOT to do

 

**vforveryugly**

h

hey

 

**chikin**

i m

disapointed

 

**mouse**

u cant even spell disappointed

 

**chikin**

do u exist just to call me out minho

 

**mouse**

no hyung

 

**olderthanlix <3**

tht was the funniest convo ive ever witnessed

 

**6:01pm**

 

**mushroom**

hey

hey felix

it’s bveen an hour

 

**6:27pm**

 

**ihatesungie <3**

ffffffuuuuUUUUUCCCCKKKKKK

I OVERSLEPT  
MINHO HYUNG

 

**mouse**

yes

 

**ihatesungie <3**

CAN U PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE PICK ME UP

AND DRIVE ME TO THE AIRPORT

AND WAIT WITH ME FOR CHAN

AND THEN DRIVE US BACK TO MY APARTMENT

AND THEN MAYBE HELP HIM UNPAXK

 

**mouse**

whats in it for me

 

**ihatesungie <3**

……… 15 000 won

 

**mouse**

do i look like changbin to u

 

**vforveryugly**

hey

 

**ihatesungie <3**

……….

u get to see chan hyung in person first

nd ill buy u food

 

**mouse**

,,,,,,,,,

ill be at ur house in 10

 

**ihatesungie <3**

YESSSSSSS

I LOVE U

 

**GC (2 members): bananananananannana boat**

 

**7:05am**

 

**rubberducky**

yo felix

wya

i told u i would hate u forever if i didn’t see u as soon as i got off the plane

obviously u wanted that

>:|

 

**ihatesungie <3**

IM COMING I SWEAR  
WE’RE JUST………………..

STUCK

IN TRAFFIC

 

**rubberducky**

okay its not that i dont believe u but

i dont believe u

 

**ihatesungie <3**

OKAY U R RIGHT  
I GOT SO EXCITED I TIRED MYSELF OUT AND THEN HAD A NAP TO PASS THE TIME AND SLEPT THROUGH MY ALARM

 

**rubberducky**

>:|

 

**ihatesungie <3**

STOP   
PLEASE

IM BEGGING YOU

 

**rubberducky**

>:|

 

**ihatesungie <3**

I GOT MINHO HYUNG TO DRIVE ME

I’LL BUY U FOOD

I’LL GIVE U HUGS

 

**rubberducky**

ur gonna have to do better than that

 

**ihatesungie <3**

I’LL

UM

DO YOUR LAUNDRY FOR THE NEXT MONTH

 

**rubberducky**

………

getting closer

 

**ihatesungie <3**

U CAN PICK THE MOVIE AT MOVIE NIGHT FOR THE NEXT THREE MONTHS

 

**rubberducky**

………….. closer ……………

 

**ihatesungie <3**

i’ll

i’ll adm

 

**rubberducky**

wait

are u gonna say what i hope ur gonna say

 

**ihatesungie <3**

i’ll admit

that i

 

**rubberducky**

u can do it lix

 

**ihatesungie <3**

i’ll admit that i

hngh

i’ll admit that i like woo

 

**rubberducky**

cmon lixie

 

**ihatesungie <3**

i’ll admit that i like woojin hyung

 

**rubberducky**

holy FUCK

u r forgiven

that just made my entire year

i’m so proud of u

 

**ihatesungie <3**

stfu ur ruining it

also we’re here

walking in now !!

what gate are u at ?

 

**rubberducky**

i m NOT ruining it

49 btw

i feel like,,,,,,,,

a proud father

 

**ihatesungie <3**

SHUTUP

omg

omg chan hyung

i see u

 

**rubberducky**

what where

i don’t see u??

wait

waIT

FELIX SLOW DOWN IUBLYAB:BUB

 

**GC (9 members): hey guys chan is going to be in south korea today i said hey guys chan is going to be back in south korea today i said HEY GUYS CHAN IS GOING TO BE BACK IN SOUTH KOREA TODAY I SAID HEY GUYS CHAN IS GOI**

 

**7:23pm**

 

**mouse**

i just witnessed the cutest shit

 

**olderthanlix <3**

wait something touched ur cold head heart?

 

**mouse**

ihy

but yes

felix saw chan and just,,,,,,,,, took off

ditched me

and chan didnt see him till the last second

the boy got TACKLED

but felix was laughing happily and chan couldnt stop smiling and

ugh

 

**olderthanlix <3**

holy shit

my bro is adorable

 

**chikin**

we been knew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i made taehyung captain of the soccer team and a nursing student please don't kill me he'd be a great nurse  
> jeongguk doesn't play soccer but he's at SNU on a dance scholarship and studies agriculture and life sciences  
> bambam also doesn't play soccer and he's at SNU on a dance scholarship and studies fine arts  
> jihyo is at SNU on a volleyball scholarship, manages the boys soccer team, and studies medicine  
> also the next chapter won't be as choppy time-wise, i just wanted to get to chan landing in korea quickly LMAO  
> for all the non-koreans like me 15 000 won is about 13 dollars u.s give or take a few cents  
> i think  
> the starbucks conversation was one i had with my best friend i was seungmin

**Author's Note:**

> chan went back and checked if the names matched their usernames before he responded to their pictures  
> he gasped out loud when he saw hyunjin  
> his plane wasn't actually boarding he was just too shy to send a selca  
> changbin made the gc name but nobody knows that  
> my favourite photo in the world is the first one felix sent  
> there won't be any photos in the next chap i'm sorry i just kept adding them in?? idek man  
> this was heavily inspired by the video of chan kicking ass at foot volleyball that one year at isaac  
> also this is totally just me projecting my love for him onto the rest of skz sorry guys but i think you'd understand


End file.
